Just Eight Words
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: Lisa/Mia fluff  Lisa gets to thinking about her best friend, a certain moment they shared and what's happened since  Implied Mia/Spook, mostly Fluff


**A/N:** Hey! For all those who think i've given up on Uncontrolled Thoughts, i havent.

Anyway, this is a Lisa/Mia fic, Lisa Centric

Lisa (The Girl) Mia (Best friend) Spook (The Boy)

Based on my own experiences and written as practice for Nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month) Where you have to write 1667 words a day every day for 30 days to get to a total of 5000!

Hope you liek it, and I love this pairing.

Be warned, it is a femslash and contains two girls kissing

**Disclaimer: **Ali Sparkes owns the shapeshifter series and Lisa and Mia. The ony thing i own are the experiences and the dreams :)

* * *

The brilliant white light of the moon was spilling forth of the luminescent rock, coating the Earth below it with a silver glow as it hung happily in the sky. The lush green of the flora was painted with borrowed light and the world was beautiful and untouched. The curtains at a window were pulled back and a crying girl dressed in pyjamas shared her sorrow with the moon. She rocked herself, trying to calm the raging waters of her mind as her best friend emerged once more from her cupboard. Nothing was said between the two girls, they merely lay in the borrowed light of the shining moon. The pale light danced on the skin of her best friend and the girl longed to reach out and touch her face, to caress. She moved away, knowing this was not right. Not much was said, curtains were closed and the magic glow of the radiant moon was forgotten with eight small words that somehow managed to weave their way out of the girl's mouth

"I really want to kiss you right now"

The girls should have been fast asleep, it was late at night and any of the colas could storm in at any moment. Instead, though, they were in the midst of an awkward silence. Her best friend took the girls face in both hands and kissed her quickly. The girl laughed

"You missed"

"Well sorry if I've not done this kind of thing before"

Her best friend lay down and the girl found the courage, in the darkness, to seek out her lips. The girl moved slowly and with caution, making sure to not mess this up. She leant over her best friend and slowly placed her lips on the ones beneath her and closed her eyes. It was a brief thing, only meant to show the girl what it was like, just an innocent kiss. But the girl wanted more. She said to her best friend that she hadn't enjoyed it, that it was merely an experiment and it didn't mean anything, but she knew now. The girl would never look at her best friend the same way ever again, not since she had seen her with pale light dancing on her skin. In the ensuing months, the girl noticed little things about her best friend that no-one else seemed to see. Perhaps it was the gentle curve of her hips or maybe the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. The girl stared at her best friend's lips every time she talked. Don't get her wrong, there was absolutely nothing that tingled or prickled when she thought about kissing her best friend. There was no spark or shock when she had kissed her; you know the one you are meant to get when you find 'The One'. However, there was something alluring and almost tempting about kissing her, almost as if you can't help yourself for thinking about doing it again.

The girl had her best friend over for another sleepover. Five small words had the girl's heart pounding for whatever reason she could not fathom

"Will you straighten my hair?"

She had asked the girl innocently, but the girl knew that it was all for a boy. They were going out to see some movie and her best friend wanted to look her best. The girl agreed, knowing that this was a chance to run her fingers through that soft waterfall of brown locks. She made her best friend look amazing and only hoped that the boy couldn't take his eyes off her, because the girl couldn't. After the movie, where the girl had to watch with a pang of jealousy as the boy flirted and eventually kissed her best friend, they watched a television program together. Her best friend cuddled up to her and she smiled a little, wrapping her arms around the fragile frame. She never kissed her that night, but being close to her best friend was enough to quench any insatiable thirst she had for her best friend's lips.

The boy was getting too touchy feely for the girl's liking. Every day he flirted with all of the girls that he sat with, not including the girl of course. She did not warrant such attention, not being pretty or sexy or kissable like the others. And still he kept on stealing kisses from her best friend. He would be happy one moment and sad the next and her best friend didn't know what to do. The girl joked that maybe they'd be better off together, as they were both clearly getting no-where romantically. Her best friend didn't realise that there was an underlying desire in the girl's proposition, a yearning to touch her best friend, to feel her lips once again as she did once many moons ago. She longed for the night of the silvery moon where the pale light danced on her best friend's skin and they shared a kiss that the girl would never fail to remember. Of course, the girl could not let her best friend know this. She could not describe the small twist of jealousy and protectiveness she felt whenever she saw that player thieving kisses from her best friend's lips but she soon realised that conceivably, just possibly, she had a crush on her best friend.

Time passed and the girl's heart still ached with the craving of running her fingertips over delicate skin and sliding her tongue over those tormenting, teasing and tempting lips of her best friend's. It was October now, just 3 months until January. November came first though and the girl knew that she would be having a few sleepovers with her best friend. She didn't know if she should dread them or anticipate them.

The girl had promised her best friend that if she was still single in January she would ask the gorgeous girl to be her girlfriend. The girl sometimes lay awake until the early hours of the morning thinking about it. She knew she would try to be the best girlfriend she could be, compliments, hugs, kisses, presents. They would probably have to keep the relationship a secret until they were both ready to tell people they were going out.

The girl sometimes day dreamed. Sometimes it was about her best friend. They would be talking about the boy, the thief boy who steals kisses from tempting lips that had you begging for more, begging for release. The girl would be argumentative and difficult about it all, refusing to see it from her best friend's point of view because she knows she is right about him, that he is after one thing and one thing only. Her best friend disagrees and continues to defend the boy. The girl would put a hand on her best friend's neck and press their lips together, running her tongue over them and begging for entrance. The girl's arms would slide around her best friend's waist and she would feel fingers entangled in her hair. Her best friend would push her down until she was lying beneath the younger girl and they would kiss passionately until their lips were cracked and swollen.

The girl knew that it wouldn't happen like that, but she let herself day dream, knowing that her imagination should never be suppressed. A suppressed imagination was a useless imagination. The girl had a dream one night. She was in the cola dorm, hugging her best friend, when a Owen walked past and berated them for lesbianism. Four words and one little action were all it took to label the girls for a lifetime

"How's this for lesbianism?"

She asked of Owen before holding her best friend's face in one hand and kissed her fervently, quickly being allowed access and sliding her tongue into her best friend's mouth which was deliciously wet. She held her best friend close to her and ignored the bemused splutters of the surprised and amazed teacher, losing herself in the kiss. The girl smiled into the kiss as she felt her best friend's fingers ensnare themselves in her blonde locks and she would turn her head to deepen the kiss before slowly stopping out of a desperate need for air. She looked her best friend in the eyes and winked, kissing her lips again quickly before turning around to see her assembled audience dumbfounded and a few colas fainted on the floor.

"How's_ that_ for lesbianism?"

She asked of the cola's before sitting down, delighted when her best friend slid her hand into the girl's and sat cuddled up to her. However that was merely a dream and she soon woke up, realising what she had dreamt.

It all started with a small kiss, all of this pining and longing. With just five small words that had wormed their way from the girl's mouth on an impulse whilst her best friend's skin had danced with pale light. The moon was shining with an unearthly beauty that night, and it was reflected by her best friend, who lay beside her and started this whole sorry affair. If she had never told the girl she had cut herself, the girl would never have opened the curtains and let in the white brilliance of the hypnotic luminescent orb that hung above the Earth, illuminating the ground with a silvery glare and in turn the girl would never have been tempted by the dancing pale light on skin and would never have noticed anything remotely out of the ordinary about her best friend.

As it was, fate intervened yet again with the girl's life. She doesn't pretend that she didn't enjoy kissing her best friend, and she doesn't pretend like it never happened. She just hopes that it might happen again, because really she wishes to whisper those eight words once more to her best friend, and to feel those lips beneath her own once more.

"I really want to kiss you right now"

* * *

_I know its different but hey! Thats how i roll! Please review!_

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
